Antioch
Antioch is a protoss province on Aiur. History Antioch was a province of some renown to the Protoss Empire, housing the Citadel of the Executor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 The Road of Remembrance ran several kilometers out from Antioch toward a xel'naga temple, and was a site of great cultural significance, as honored fallen protoss are brought down the road.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Zerg Invasion ]] The zerg invasion of Aiur devastated the planet and Antioch was no exception, experiencing numerous zerg attacks. Two days after the invasion's conclusion proper (the manifestation of the Overmind),Mission Briefing: "Citadel of the new Protoss Executor Two days after the Zerg invasion." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. the outpost, under the command of Praetor Fenix, was on the edge of the abyss in terms of manpower and resources.Fenix: "Alas, all of our Probes were lost in the last Zerg attack, and we had no resources with which to replace them." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. As such, the Conclave ordered that Antioch be reinforced, as the first priority of the protoss forces was to strengthen their defenses.Aldaris: "The Conclave has dictated that our first priority is to strengthen our defenses. You must reinforce our outpost in Antioch and make certain that the province does not fall to the Zerg." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998 First Battle of Antioch Reinforcements under the leadership of Executor Artanis arrived at Antioch, having successfully engaged numerous zerg patrols in the lands surrounding it. Fortifying the base, the protoss then launched a successful counterattack against the zerg Tiamat Brood forces which occupied the ridge to the north.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998 Second Battle of Antioch While the main protoss strike force carried out an attack on the zerg-held province of Scion, Antioch fell under attack by overwhelming zerg forces. The defense was not nearly as successful as the first battle,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998 and Fenix was mortally wounded.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Fall of Fenix. (in English). 1998. Legacy By the end of the war, Antioch had been reduced to a wasteland. The area was colonized by the Shel'na Kryhas, protoss refugees stranded after the evacuation of Aiur. They settled the area, eliminating the flying zerg in the area around Antioch, though fighting running battles with the large number of ground zerg in the region.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the group was largely wiped out. Its legacy could be said to have lived on in the base of New Antioch on Shakuras,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. though the city was destroyed with the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Last Stand. (in English). November 10, 2015 By 2506, much of the foliage around Antioch had regrown. During the End War, the zerg at the Citadel of the Executor in Antioch were purged by Matriarch Vorazun and Highlord Alarak.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10. Notes Antioch shares the name with an ancient Greek city. The province appears as a contestable territory in RISK: StarCraft,(October 10, 2012). RISK: StarCraft. USAopoly. though its geography differs from its portrayal in the novel StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Shadow Hunters. In the novel, the Citadel of the Executor is located in the province. In RISK: StarCraft however, the two locations are in completely different locations, Antioch located in Aiur's south-eastern hemisphere, the citadel in its northwestern. The mission "Templar's Return" in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void mentions the citadel is in Antioch.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10. References Category:Regions Category:Military Bases